Corvo
Corvo (Robin Hood) is a human originating from Wonderland and is wandering outside of Town.Ordo Fabula - Corvo Appearance Corvo is a very short man, standing at only 5'5. Recently, he has started becoming more muscular and healthily lean. His hair color is a dark green. It is natural, though often looks black unless the sun is shining on it. He keeps it short currently. His eyes used to be a bright, almost aqua blue, but now only one remains as such - his right eye lost pigment after he received the long, three scars going down his face. It has become a little cloudy as his vision continues to deteriorate in it. A bit of scruff has started to grow during his recent time in the forest, and he hasn't bothered to shave it, not even with his dagger. He is often tan, though has many, many scars. He used to cover these in shame, but has since stopped hiding them from people. Attire-wise, his everyday wear is usually a button up shirt, a nice pair of pants and some leather boots. However, no longer being able to access his comfort clothes, he wears his typical 'work' clothing; a long, green cloak and armor, his bow often in hand and a quiver to his side. Leather armor is now something he more recently adorns. Two accessories he always has is his scarf and a full glove over his right hand, and an archery glove over his left. His recurve bow is one of his most prized possessions. It was handmade by himself, and he is almost never without it. It has beautifully delicate carvings in it. The arrows which come with it are also made by him, and are often beaten up, but also amazingly crafted. Other than that, Corvo likes to keep things simple. He takes care of himself. It is easy to say he is quite good-looking. Personality Sweet and caring, Corvo does his best to stay on everybody's good side and protect loved ones. He wears his heart on his sleeve and is unashamed of it. Because of this, he tries to stay positive, because he wants everyone to be happy. He is loyal to the extreme, and is very strong in his beliefs and morals. More often than not, he is a leader, but knows when he is not the strongest of the group, and will easily step down if someone else can handle a situation better. In the recent two years, he has become much more independent, with the loss of his best friend and being more often without his lover. This has, in turn, made him more reserved than he had been. He is more quiet and observing, rather than being front and center with everybody. Also not as happy-go-lucky as he used to be, his is more of a realist than an optimist, unlike before. Though, once he warms back up to his old friends and things calm, he will likely go back to how he used to be. Making him angry is quite the feat. Making an enemy out of him is even more difficult. However, as soon as one harms his loved ones or even another innocent person, be prepared for his wrath. He is a brooding, dark, fast and deadly fighter, when he needs to be, and it is not a sight anyone would like to observe. However, on the other side of things, if one finds a friend in him, they have found a friend for life. He will always be by his true friend's sides. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *'Archery' ↠ Corvo, being Robin Hood, was born to be an archer. The moment he picked up a bow, he knew what he was meant to do. His skills are breathtaking - he can shoot with either hand, from any position, in almost any situation. He fires fast, with strength, and frightening precision. When he misses, he means to. *'Stealth/Theft ↠' *Hunting *Horseback riding *Agile Weaknesses: *Fighting/Arguing *Any close friends *Puppy-dog eyes *Compliments *Short attention span *Very stubborn *Self critical Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Blaise <3 *Food!! *Sweets *Archery *Peace *Sleep *Rambling *The night sky *Compliments *His friends <3 *The idea of having a family... *did I mention Blaise Dislikes: * Others being injured * Any conflict * Rejection *Large Crowds *Helplessness *Anyone who hurts his friends Trivia *Corvo is left-handed. *The rose brooch was given to him by Blaise, and is normally pinned on his belt for safe keeping. The scarf was a gift from Chastity, and he wears it almost 24/7, at least in public. It covers his scar. *The reason he is so small is likely because of malnutrition growing up. Theme Songs *Exile, Vilify *You Will Not Remember Me *Blue Lips Quotes References Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wonderland Category:Veterans